Road Trip!
by SilverIceWolf
Summary: Just a fun little oneshot I put together to commemerate my birthday. This is about Kagome's sweet 16th birthday, which only means one thing... road trip! Hehe. Thinking about making this an actual story.


YAY! I one-shot! Hope y'all like it, it was fun too invent. Just remember that the characters mentioned belong to Rumiko Takahashi, however, her merchandise does not. Squees into oblivion. I LUV SESSHY! ONE DAY, ONE DAY HE WILL BE MINE! Passes out

_**Road Trip!**_

Kagome pulled away from the driveway in her new, shiny red car. It was a Ferrari. It was also her birthday present. Today she turned 16. Today she could drive. And to celebrate this landmark, Kagome was going on a road trip. It was a tad cliché, but she had dreamed of this moment ever since she was little. Next to her was her best friend in the whole wide world, Sango. Sango sat in the passenger seat, excitement filling her chocolate orbs. Sango was a few months younger then Kagome, so it would still be a bit before she could drive. This road trip was going to be the bomb!

Kagome drove confidently down the roads of suburbia. Sango reached over and started messing with the radio. Soon, she tuned it into a familiar Japanese radio station. After a minute or two of commercials, Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity started to play. By now they were out into the country. But it wasn't their native country. No, the girls were on a foreign exchange trip to America. Their goal was to cover as much land as possible in just three weeks. Starting in California. For a while the girls were silent, watching the foreign scenery pass by, enjoying the view. Not like that could last too long.

"Look!" Sango pointed ahead of them, her ponytail swishing as she turned her head towards her friend. "Mountains! Finally something other then flat land, I was almost starting to worry." She joked.

"So was I!" Kagome laughed. "I can't believe that I am finally 16! I have a car, my best friend, a car-"

"-And the open road before us!" Sango finished with a smile. The mountains came closer into view. "Well, they may not be like the mountains at home," Sango began. "But they sure are beautiful!" It was March 12, and the mountains were still blanketed in a soft layer of snow. But since spring was fast approaching, all of the foliage was starting to blossom. The mountains were a mix of white and green with a splash of pinks, oranges, and purples.

"You see those?" Kagome asked, indicating to the clusters of orange flowers growing alongside the road.

"Uh-huh." Sango responded, humming the song that was playing at the time.

"Those are California poppies. I heard that picking them is illegal!"

"Whoa, no way! Who ever heard of it being against the law to pick flowers?" Sango asked incredulously. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Again, the girls lapsed into silence. Sango had her face pressed against the side of the window, soaking up all that there was to see. She was wearing a black baseball cap that was once her boyfriend, Miroku's, and black and red top, and khaki cargo pants. She absentmindedly fumbled with the snaps on her pants and rubbed her thumb across the screen of her cell phone. Kagome sank into the leather interior, her hands grasped loosely on the furry steering wheel. It was leopard print. She felt secure and put the car on auto-drive-after all, the road was boringly straight. Then Kagome spoke up.

"You know, InuYasha was sooo jealous that we were going on this trip!" she stated more then asked with a giggle. "His ears were twitching like crazy!"

Sango giggled too, pulling her face from the window. "Yah, Miroku was pretty much the same! He sat on my bed and insisted that he go with us. But I told him, I said, 'No Miroku, this is a girl's thing. No boys allowed.'" Sango reenacted the scene, wagging her finger at her "imaginary" boyfriend.

"I swear!" said Kagome. "InuYasha and Miroku have been really stubborn about this the whole time. InuYasha would NOT stop watching me! I packed up my suitcases and locked up the house, and the whole time, he was following me around silently like a wounded little puppy dog!"

"Miroku did too, but in a more noticeable way." Sango admitted, blushing.

"I'm sure." Kagome commented dryly.

"But I smacked him good and told him to behave himself while I'm gone!" Sango protested, sticking up for herself.

"Good girl!" Kagome joked. "Oh, look!" she pointed. They were both far into the mountains by now. Sango looked over to where Kagome was pointing.

"Oh! Pull over, it's the state line!" Up ahead the road went on and there was a small, gravel pull out area that surrounded a large sign that read, "Welcome to Nevada!" in big, white, cursive letters. There was already another car there, a black 9-3 Saab convertible. There were red and orange flames painted on the hood, with trails of fire licking the sides. It's top was down, and Sango could see the leather interior. Nice.

Kagome turned on her blinker as she turned into the pull out and parked next to the Saab. She turned around in her seat to reach the digital camera, another birthday gift, which was in her bag. Sango patted her purse, where she had deposited her camera phone.

"Got mine!" she said cheerfully. The two got out of the Ferrari and crunched their way over to the sign. Two men stood ahead, their backs to the girls. Kagome assumed that they must be the owners of the Saab. Generally, it was a fairly ugly car, but it looked sooo much better in black. And with flames. When she got closer, she jogged up to them, Sango following after her.

"That's a nice car you've got, sir!" Kagome spiritedly. As one of the men turned around, she gasped. Soft silver bangs covered his forehead and honey amber eyes glowed as he turned around to give her a fanged smile.

"Ya think?" he growled playfully.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, throwing herself on him. His grin broadened as he accommodated her, arms wrapped around her lower back. His friend turned too. This time, Sango gasped.

"Miroku?" she asked.

"Sango my love!" he sighed dramatically. "How I have missed thee!"

"Oh, Miroku! Knock it off!" Sango scolded, halfheartedly. She was smiling too. After a time, Kagome broke away from InuYasha, although his arms still held her. She gazed into his eyes. God, she loved those handsome golden orbs. They were so deep and expressed so much emotion. It was like she could read his thoughts, his soul even, just by looking at his eyes. He rested his head against hers and broke the trance.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here? I thought-" she broke off. She didn't want to offend him, but why wasn't he in Japan?

"You didn't really think that I would miss your 16th birthday, did you?" He asked her. He himself was a year older, and he could remember how awesome his birthday had been. Didn't Kagome deserve the same? InuYasha was never really good with words, but that was okay. Somehow, Kagome was able to pick up on these things. She just knew. She understood.

"Oh, InuYasha! That's so sweet of you! How did you know-?" she quipped.

"Remember how Miroku and I took you and Sango to the airport? Well we had a flight too. However, our flight landed at an airport that was closer by then yours, so we had more time to set out and get here before you. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Kagome." His hand caressed her face softly as he said this, staring into her eyes meaningfully and intensely. There was little to say. Kagome leaned in and kissed her boyfriend sweetly, that is, until they heard a loud SMACK! They broke away reluctantly.

Sango was standing there, a few steps away from Miroku, her face as red as the large hand print on the pervert's face. "Why exactly did you bring him?" Sango asked, half-joking, half-serious.

"Oh! But I would not be parted from my love!" Miroku announced, waving his arms. What a drama queen.

"Could you part from me, unless I say it's okay?" Sango queried, with a raised eyebrow.

"Maaaybe!" Miroku smirked.

"Augggh! What am I to do with you!" Sango yelled, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Hug me, and squeeze me, and love me forever?" Miroku answered hopefully. This earned him another smack. "Whaaat! I got it from some kid's movie! Of course they were talking about a puppy… but still!" Miroku protested, hands thrown up in defense. Kagome giggled. Her friends loved each other. Much like she and InuYasha loved each other. They just had a different way of showing it.

"Come on, lovebirds!" InuYasha said, in that tone that had a playful growling undertone. "Let's go! I'll go with Kagome, and if you behave, Miroku, you can take Sango!"

"Sounds good!" Sango chirped.

"Ya!" Miroku hollered. "Next stop, Vegas!" The other three exchanged looks.

"Okay, but no one is getting married!" Kagome warned.

"And we won't go into any bars!" InuYasha added.

"Or any strip clubs!" Sango chipped in.

"Alright! Alright!" Miroku whined. "Let's go! We're wasting sunlight!" So, after a couple of pictures, they went to their cars, a couple each, and pulled out of the pull out. Then they were back on the open road. Kagome looked at InuYasha in the passenger seat beside her. Yup, this was definitely going to be a birthday to remember!

YAY! My first actual one-shot! I tried to base this off of when I went to Utah (drove through Nevada) and I tried my darndest to remember what I saw. Oh yah, mountains, mountains, and oh yes, MORE mountains! But they were pretty mountains! I actually did this for my birthday, which was on the 12th. It took me a bit to get it published, especially now that my mom has discovered the joys of Sims2 Open for Business. Tries to pry mom out of computer chair

The way I set this up, I could make this into an actual story. Should I? Send me results, people! Hehe. If you think I should go on (or not) tell me in a review please. Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
